memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Warlord (episode)
You may also be looking for the title of warlord. Kes is taken over by the mind-force of an obsessive rebel. Summary The crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] encounters a ship critically damaged in space and beams three injured aliens to sickbay. As The Doctor and Kes treat the aliens, one of them – an egomaniacal political extremist named Tieran – dies, but not before he transfers his own mind to the body of Kes, controlling her and accessing her own Ocampan powers. Then, Kes/Tieran launches a shuttlecraft and makes a coup attempt on his home planet of Ilari. Once on the surface, Tieran enters the ruling chamber and instantly kills the current Autarch and abducts one of his sons. Fortunately, his other son has already transported to Voyager to discuss the threat that Tieran poses to Ilari society. Tuvok is sent on a mission to find Kes and remove Tieran's consciousness from her mind using a special device. However, Tieran senses Tuvok's arrival, using Kes' un-explored powers, and unmasks him before he can succeed. Kes continues to struggle for control of her mind, and severe headaches plague Tieran. However, he remains in control, and orders Voyager to leave the planet's orbit or face his warships. Voyager leaves orbit, only to return soon afterwards with reinforcements from the legitimate ruler's army. An away team beams to the surface, and attacks Tieran's position. Most of the other Ilari guards and civilians are taken by surprise, and soon Tieran is cornered. However, it is discovered that he was able to transfer his consciousness to the other son of the ruler. Kes was able to sense his presence, and used the device to remove Tieran permanently. Back on Voyager, Kes is coming to terms with the newly-explored powers that have been accessed within her – and the fact that she has changed. Log Entries *''Captains log, stardate 50348.1. We've entered orbit around Ilari and sent a message to the Autarch, inviting him to visit the ship. Instead, he'll be sending an official representative. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 50351.4. We're holding a meeting with Demmas, the Autarch's eldest son and heir, in an effort to understand the recent hostile activity. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. Demmas has decided to remain on board Voyager for the time being, but continues to monitor the worsening situation on Ilari. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 50361.7. Lieutenant Tuvok hasn't reported for our scheduled rendezvous and we've been unable to contact him. We're now considering other, more forceful options. '' Background Information *While controlled by Tieran, Kes breaks up with Neelix. Even after Kes is restored, the couple never recovers. *Kes also kills transporter operator Ensign Martin. *This is the first episode when Roxann Dawson removes the "Biggs" part of her name from her acting credit, formally announcing her divorce from Casey Biggs (who was featured on DS9 as Gul Damar). *The damaged ship was a re-use of the vessel that attempted to steal supplies from Surplus Depot Z15 at Qualor II in 2368. ( ) *This episode deals with someone transferring their consciousness to others, much like the DS9 episode "The Passenger". *This episode features three past and future Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest stars. Galyn Görg previously played Korena Sisko in "The Visitor", Brad Greenquist later plays Krit in "Who Mourns for Morn?" and Leigh J. McCloskey plays Joran Dax in "Field of Fire". Links and References Guest Stars *Anthony Crivello as Adin *Brad Greenquist as Demmas *Galyn Görg as Nori *Charles Emmett as Resh *Karl Wiedergott as Ameron *Leigh J. McCloskey as Tieran Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Erinn Allison as Talaxian Masseuse *Irving E. Lewis as stunt double for Tim Russ References airponics; bioelectric microfiber; cardiac induction; Caribbean; cortical implant; Denar; dermal regenerator; detection grid; drive plasma; electromagnetic pulse; first autarch; first castellan; Gallia nectar; gamma radiation; Ilari; Ilari (planet); Imperial Hall; Kim Sports Program Theta-2; lectrazine; Martin; nervous system; neural pattern; paraka wings; Paxau; Paxau Resort; plasma injector; Rekarri starburst; synaptic stimulator; type-8 shuttlecraft; viceroy; volleyball; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan nerve pinch; warp core breach; warp signature; Yaro Province |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Der Kriegsherr es:Warlord nl:Warlord